The raven Scetchbook of Sobaku
by wilting-raven-rose
Summary: Join the gang on a quest for a mistake made by Koemba over 200 years ago, yet it may just be right under their noses.


The Raven Sketchbook of Sobaku: chapter one: false pretenses

Helpful Info: Sobaku stands at 6'10 and has short black hair streaked with purple. She is half darkness demon and half fire apparition and has crimson eyes that work like Hiei's jargon, and is very skilled at fighting.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu Yu gang, but I do reserve the rights for Sora, Noir, Lerin, and Kuroni.

Walking back from a visit to koembas you hear a very high pitched scream coming from deep inside a nearby forest. Startled you run to the sound and find two girls pinned to a tree by a very strong female demon who you have encountered before. "Ware are your pitiful friends now boton?" She said pressing a katana to one girls neck, now's my chance you thought and raced out into the middle of the clearing, "hey witch, haven't seen you in a wile, care to catch up on old memories?" Startled by your voice she turned away from the two girls a shocked look on her face, seeing her shock you unsheathe your katana and run up to slash her in the stomach, right before you do you mouth to the girls to run, as you run the blade across the demon's torso, "goodbye, " you mock as the last breath escapes her mouth, seemingly stunned the two girls stand staring petrified at you, "Boton, of all people I wouldn't think the grim reaper's eyes could be so wide," you say smirking as soon as the words escape your lips five boys come dashing out of the bushes and one shoots a large blast of energy at you. As it moves closer you raise your katana and slice it in two, reflecting it away from you and hitting and destroying the tree. "Stop, she's not the enemy here," yelled the smaller girl, "yes", replied boton, "she's the one who saved us" a puzzled look spread over the strangers faces, smirking you point your katana at the dead body of Finity, "here the bitch is if you don't believe them, but either way if I hadn't come boton would be dead, and hiei, your sister would have come next," you say looking at hiei who's eyes showed a great deal of hatred. Boton looked at you in shock, "how do you know yukina, and hiei for that matter?" "Well lets just say koemba likes to brag about his team too much over lunch," you say. Sensing the presence of hiei behind you, you grab the end of the handle and twist it so that he knocked himself out, "and I would expect the famous urameshie team to have better manners, well I still have school, so I expect koemba to lesson you on this on his own, and boton, tell him that the tea needed more sugar," with that you dropped the motionless hiei on the ground and summoned a portal back to the human world, and left.

You reached school just as the bell rung and made your way to English class stopping by your locker for the black book and a pencil, you had midterms in all of your upcoming classes, it was the only reason you hadn't stopped to tell koemba about the teams tardiness and see how angry hiei would be when he woke up, taking your usual seat by the window you saw the gang rush into the door right as the bell rung, "hn", you said making sure to not cause attention, you had been in the stooges class all year and the hadn't discovered either of your secrets. After three more periods of midterms, the day ended and you began to walk home and you had successfully masked your spirit energy level when you saw a girl about to be raped in the school parking lot, anger rushed through your veins and you felt your energy soar as you ran and punched the guy knocking him out and causing the girl to run away, calming yourself down you re-masked your energy in hopes of the gang not sensing it, it was a fat chance sense you had fully lost control, but you didn't want to fight here, and neither did they, they will probably follow me home you thought and began to continue down the long path home noticing the gang follow, not far behind, after about forty-five minutes you reached the cave and the small clearing it rested in you then sat up in a tree and waited, it was not long until you saw them coming up to the clearing and looking around in shock and frustration, "I swear she came through here, but where did she go" said kuabara "if we knew that we wouldn't need to search now would we?" Mouthed yuskay "quiet bakas, I can't concentrate on her energy," complained hiei jumping down from the limb you were getting board of all this nonsense, "I'm over here idiots, what do you want?" "Who? And what? Are you, and how? And why did you kill that demon? And pulverize that boy?" Asked kurama "lets see, lots of questions, and 1. Sobaku 2. None of your business 3. Slashed her across the stomach 4. She got on my nerves 5. Punched him 6. He was going to rape the girl, anything else or are you going to knock me out now?" You replied glancing at hiei. This time it was kuabara that spoke out, "how do you know boton, koemba, yukina, and us?" "Boton is the grim reaper and so I have talked to her at koembas, although she has no recollection of me, koemba is a friend of mine and I do small favors for him at times, today I was there for lunch, and you and yukina because of koemba, he brags or complains about you and the gang all the time, he has mentioned yukina and kikio repeatedly, I am going to go home now so if you want to know more ask koemba" turning around you slowly walked away, "wait, one more thing, do you know a sora sunami?" Stopping dead in your tracks you froze, "that person died long ago, you will not find information on her in this town either, no one remembers who she is," then began walking again, puzzled they left but on their way you heard something, "I don't get it, she fits the description perfectly," "I know Kurama, but I found only honesty in her eyes".

(Ok, part two from narrator's point of view, wow, I rhymed)

Hearing their last footsteps fade into the distance, Sobaku turned toward a large waterfall. She weaved her way by its side spray lightly dancing in her face. "It seems even Hiei's jargon can't penetrate my aura shield, that may come in handy "she said to herself. "Atronium Bingara " she chanted and the waterfall froze in mid-air, revealing a large clearing, lush forest region around it sides. A large elegant house stood in the center, composed of large black stone it retained a castle like air, and this was increased by the gardens that eclipsed it on both sides and the clear lake on its front. Stepping in the waterfall began to rush and faded into the trees until it was not there at all and a large red-tailed hulk landed on her shoulder. "How was your day at human school mistress Sunami?" "Ignorant as usual Noir; any disturbances I should be aware of?" "Only one, but Lerin and Kuroni deployed an hour before your arrival, and should return shortly." "Wonderful, well continue on and have the two report to me in the study upon there return.

At the same time at Koembas

The four walked into the office slightly bummed, "Another false alarm, what dose this make, five this month!?"

"Calm down Yuskay, I've been trying to contact Sobaku all day, but it seems since you tried to murder her she has stopped talking to me." "Who the hell is Sobaku?" "The girl that saved boton, and a good friend of mine." "We would need her help why?" "Not only was she a very good friend of Sora's in the time before her death, she was the one who came to report it to me. I usually don't bother her with such matters for she is sensitive on the topic and stubbornly clings to the idea that sora has passed." A subtle silence fell over the room, Koemba, Kurama, and hiei because they understood Kazama and Yuskay because they were trying to. A large blue ogre stepped into the room," Koemba sir, Mistress Sobaku is on the line." "Thank you." Sobaku popped up on the screen behind koembas head; "you are all very quiet." "Hello, I assume you know my team?" "Yes, we had the pleasure of acquaintance, I'm sorry for the delay to reply, but you know I guard over the Ningin School during the early hours, any specific reason you called?" "No, any news?" "No, only one disturbance, my team dispatched a little over an hour ago." "Sobaku, would you transfer the Sunami profile over to us, my team needs to review it." "I will Koemba, but don't waste your time looking for her, she gone, not lost and not on holiday, even in a time of peace you must fight, not send detectives chasing after false hopes. Oh and Mr. Jangashi next time turn the handle twenty degrees to the right and angel the blade more to the left." With that the screen clicked off. "Koemba sir, I think it would be best if we knew why we are searching for this Sora." "Then I shall start over 200 years ago....

(sorry for any grammar errors, but I have no talent in that area and no muse to help me, Thanks for reading! I should have the next first of December)


End file.
